


Silky Sheets • Tom x Reader

by phlu_x



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Licking, Light BDSM, Teenage Tom Riddle, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlu_x/pseuds/phlu_x
Summary: "You notice how all people hang on Tom's lips. He enchants them with his radiant appearance and his charming smile. Once you've got a look at it, you're thirsty for more. He seduces everyone with his charisma but people don't realize that until it's too late."
Kudos: 18





	Silky Sheets • Tom x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> You are a member of the Slytherin house (prefect). You are spending your holidays at hogwarts because you are an orphan.

You open your eyes, dim light falls through the dark green curtains on your bed. Today is the start of the Christmas holidays. You'll stay in Hogwarts as usual because there's no other place you could go. From your house, Tom is the only student who stays here as well. The Christmas dinner will take place tonight with the remaining students and professors. Actually, you're looking forward to it because the dinner has always been very entertaining and the professors are very relaxed. You get ready and go down to the big hall for breakfast. There are only a handful of students at the hall. Only Tom sits at the Slytherin table. You sit opposite him and start filling your plate.

"Good morning, Tom." you greet him.

"Good morning Y/N." he says in a neutral tone.

He writes something in his diary that he always carries around with him. You don’t pay any more attention to him. You’re used to it by now. Your "relationship" is neutral: you stay here for the holidays, spend some time together sometimes, work on a few projects together. It is not a friendship, but it is not an enmity. You look around in the big hall while you’re drinking your tea. It is as always stunningly decorated. The Christmas trees reach to the ceiling and their smell fills the room and lets you fall into a childlike joy. You love being in Hogwarts, there is no other home for you and you have spent most of your time here.

"Y/N?" Tom asks.

You turn around, a little confused, because you didn’t realize that he probably approached you several times by now.

"I’m sorry. I was soaked up in my thoughts. What is it?"

"Tonight is the Christmas dinner. Are you planning on going?"

"Of course." you raise your eyebrows.

”I'm not staying in my room all alone when there’s a christmas dinner." you’re laughing.

” Are you not coming?” you ask, astonished.

"I will be there too." he says.

"That’s great." you answer confused. Where is this going?

"May I accompany you to the dinner?" he asks and looks you in the eyes.

"It would be an honor for me, Tom." You smile. The corner of his mouth twitches a bit.

"Shall we sit down together afterwards in the common room?" he suggests.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

"I'll see you tonight then." he says and leaves the hall.

\- back in your room -

You start cleaning your room, sorting school stuff and taking notes about the things you still have to do over the holidays. After a few hours, you go to the bathroom. You shower and start getting ready for the party. You loosen your long hair so that it falls over your shoulders in gentle waves. Put on light make up then get dressed. Your dress for tonight is kept relatively simple: almost white with a touch of silver, flat sleeves and an open back. When you watch yourself in the mirror, it knocks on the door. You freeze when you see Tom. His soft brown curls are shining as if he had just showered and his clean and musky scent fills your nose. He wears a white shirt, which is tucked in dark trousers, which are complemented by braces. His outfit fits perfectly in every place. You don’t notice the silence until you gaze up and realize that he’s watching you too. You look him in the green eyes, something inside you begins to pulse intensively.

"I am ready." you say under your breath.

"Then let us head downstairs."

\- great hall -

When you enter the hall, you already smell the delicious food. The atmosphere has become even more cozy, thanks to Christmas music and cheerful laughter. The professors greet you both as you approach the large table. Tom suddenly puts a hand on your back, where the dress is cut out. His cold hand gently touches your naked skin. You shiver, arching your back a bit. He smiles coldly at you and says:

"After you Y/N".

You look up to him and go to the next free seat, Tom right behind you. He sits next to you. Your elbows and fingers touch from time to time during the evening. These short touches are sending small bursts of electricity through your body. You notice how all people hang on Tom's lips. He enchants them with his radiant appearance and his charming smile. Once you've got a look at it, you're thirsty for more. He seduces everyone with his charisma but people don't realize that until it's too late. Another touch tears you out of your mind.

"Are you toasting with us?" the student next to you asks.

You look around. There have appeared small glasses with fire whisky on each place. People looking at you inquiringly.

"Yes, of course." you agree.

When you clink your glass with Toms, you notice a glow in his eyes and the tender smile on his lips. As you swallow the liquid and a pleasant warmth fills your throat, you realize that you've fallen for it just as much as anyone else here.

After a few glasses of firewhisky, the two of you go back to the Slytherin common room. You sit on the big couch next to the fireplace, put down your shoes and put your legs up and sigh. You haven't been that satisfied for a long time: you're saturated and the firewhisky warms you from the inside. Tom sits on the other side of the sofa, conjures up the fire, a blanket appears, as well as a small table with two glasses and a bottle of firewhisky and a chess board. You watch him pour you and put the pieces on the board. His sleeves are rolled up, a few buttons from his shirt are open. His slender fingers place the figures skilfully and quickly, rings flashing in the glow of the flames. You both play several rounds of chess, each loses and wins alternately. Suddenly Tom picks up his diary and starts taking notes. One knee angled, the other leg touches your bare leg under the blanket. You don’t want to bother him and you take a look out to the window. Your thoughts start to wander with the soothing sound of waves from and the crackling of the fire. You think about slender ring-filled hands, brown, soft curls between your fingers, cold hands on your back. You feel like you’re getting aroused and you suddenly have to laugh through the effect of the firewhisky. You’re still smiling when you’re sitting on your knees, leaning forward and trying to grab another glass.

"What are you doing?" Tom asks with a cold, restrained voice.

You freeze in the middle of your movement.

"I wanted to give myself a drink." you say.

Your voice gets quieter and quieter when you notice the position you are in. You slightly turn your face to the left and look right into Tom’s eyes. You moved between his legs on his side of the couch without being aware of it. The distance between you is loaded with tension. You breathe through your mouth with hot cheeks but you’re afraid to look away. His scent fills your nose again, your palms start sweating and your heartbeat accelerates. It puts you in pure excitement to be so close to him. A sudden desire to touch him flows through you, but Tom radiates so much aggression and dominance that you don’t dare to raise your hands.

"May I?" you whisper.

His whole appearance changes with your words. His shoulders relax, his eyes become even darker. Tom's gaze wanders over your body and when he looks back into your eyes, you feel completely at his mercy.

"Yes, you may." he allows with a velvety voice.

His facial features are relaxed, but his gaze is devouring and animalistic. A sigh escapes you because you thought he would refuse. You lean forward, your eyes on his lips. You put your head slightly aside, look him in the eye at the last moment before you press your mouth on his.

His lips are warm and soft on yours. Your hand goes up his thigh, over his chest, his chin, finally resting in his neck. He bends over to you, so you have to get back on your knees. Tom shifts away from you.

"Come here."

He commands as he leans back on the couch when you grab your dress and sit on his lap. When your center presses against his bulge, a little whimper escapes your mouth.

"Aren't you a needy little thing?" he asks gently with a smirk on his lips.

A weird satisfaction flows through your body when you hear his words. You start rubbing yourself on him desperately, circling your hips as you kiss again. You let him in when his tongue touches your lips. He tastes like firewhisky with a hint of mint. His hands are stroking and pulling your hair. Putting them aside, exposing your neck and your back. He caresses your thighs under the dress. The face in the cow between your neck and your chin: biting, licking and sucking passionately on your sensitive skin. His hands embrace your hips and press them even harder to his erection.

"Tom!" you moan.

"Yes, Gorgeous? What do you desire?" He whispers in your ear.

"Take me any way you want." you begged him with your nose in his hair.

You suck and kiss his neck and when he moans quietly, a moan also escapes your mouth when you hear his husky voice.

"Upstairs." he says.

You get up slowly, your legs tremble from the sitting position and the excitement. Tom goes up the stairs and opens the door to his room.

"After you." he says.

The room is lightly lit, but just as cut and furnished as yours. You go on and stand in front of the bed. Dark green satin bed sheets shining in the soft light. You hear that Tom closes the door and gets something out of his dresser. When he stands behind you, you can feel the heat radiating from his body, his erection pressing against your bum. You squeeze your pelvis backwards to rub it on him as he pushes his cold fingers into the cut of your dress on your back. He pulls the dress over your shoulders that it slides down to the ground: you only standing there in your panties. Under the sudden cold, your nipples slowly rise up and you put your head back to support yourself against him. Tom’s hands caress your arms and your back. Delicately chasing your hip bones and ribs. He puts a hand in your neck and walks around you. Suddenly the candles go on and the room is immersed in warm light. You look down into his hand, which is holding a Slytherin tie.

"Hands forward." He demands.

You stretch out your arms in front of you.

"Good girl." he purrs satisfied when he puts on his tie from above and pushes the two ends from below through your hands.

The two ends come down again and Tom knots them together, his fingers working fast and precisely. ”Lie down on the bed, put your hands above your head and do not lower them until I instruct you to do so." he commands with a straight face.

"Yes Tom." you reply obediently.

When you lie down on the bed and put your arms up, only then you become aware of how wet you are. You didn’t really see yourself in a submissive role before. Here with him, you couldn’t help it. You wanted to please him, you wanted to hear his permissions and his gratifying voice when you did something right.

"Spread your legs." he rasped.

You look him in the eyes slowly spreading your legs. He takes your left leg and puts your ankle to his lips. With tender kisses Tom works his way through to your center, biting gently on your inner thigh. Your breathing accelerates as you watch him chop two fingers into the waistband of your underwear, taking them off.

"You are so wet and I haven’t even begun." he grins looking up from your heat into your flushed face.

He's watching you as he positions his head at your entrance, pressing his tongue-tip on it. You pinch your eyes and turn your head to the side silently moaning.

"Look at me Y/N. " he directs you in a cold voice.

Gripped by fear because of his voice, you turn your head back. He spreads your legs further apart and places your left thigh on his shoulder holding it in place with his hand.

You are watching him as he starts to tease you around your entrance, your inner thighs with light licks and gentle tickles. Then Tom softly grazes your clit with the tip of his tongue and pulls back. You feel your center pulsating more and more as he presses his tongue against your heat and begins to lick. The room is filled with your moans as his tongue penetrates you and he gently stimulates your clitoris with his fingers. His curls falling into his forehead as he pushes deeper into you. There is a ringing in your ears as you feel the orgasm building up from inside you.

"Tom, I'm going to cum." you whimper pushing your hips higher begging for more.

"Are you already reaching your limit?" he asks with raised eyebrows pulling away from you.

"Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!" you shout out in frustration.

He laughs and lets go of your thigh when he gets up.

"Roll over on your stomach, arch your back and push your arse in the air." he commands.

You roll over and get on your knees, your face pressed into the cold silky sheets, your tied hands under you. Tom grabs your hips and moves you more to the edge of the bed.

"You are such a good girl." he purrs while stroking your wetness. You feel a twitch of pride.

He runs his finger up and down your thighs. Leaning forward, kissing your back, touching your boobs. He slowly starts to finger you, adding another finger, his thumb on your clit rubbing it softly in circular motions. You're trembling and letting out loud moans, when he goes faster, your breath hitches when he slows down again.

"Does that feel good? " He asks teasingly.

"Yes, it does." you moan out loud.

"You like my fingers inside you? Do you like it when I go faster?" He goes faster again.

Your clit starts to pulse and your walls clench involuntarily. He goes slower again.

You let out an unnerved moan.

"Do you have something to say dear?" he questions with an amused voice.

You grab the sheets and stretch out your bum even further in his direction. Tom chuckles.

"Look at you. You are dripping wet. Your essence is already running down between your thighs."

You groan desperately in search of salvation, your eyes tearing up a bit.

"Tom...-. "

"Beg for it or I will stop." he interrupts you with a dark voice.

"Please Tom make me cum. Please...." he speeds up again and you feel yourself burst into pieces when you orgasm.

Your breath stops for a few seconds, your muscles tensing and you collapse on the bed. You roll yourself to the side, your head all dizzy as Tom kneels in front of you. He removes the tie from your wrists and gives you a kiss on the lips.

"Kneel in front of the bed Y/N." he commands after sitting down on the edge.

A "Yes, sir." slips out your mouth when you get up from the bed and kneel between his legs.

He looks down to you in surprise.

"Say it again." he commands amused.

"I. . . that was an accident Tom." you reply still exhausted by your orgasm.

He grabs your chin and looks deeply into your eyes.

"Say it again." an unambiguous command in his voice.

Your heartbeat is speeding up as you see the big bulge in his pants.

"Yes, sir. I’m on my knees for you." you say in a husky voice.

"Good girl." he murmurs and gives you a kiss on the lips.

You can still taste yourself when he gets away from you and makes himself comfortable on the bed. You stand up on your knees and begin to unbutton his shirt, your fingers stroking over his defined chest. You feel him watching each of your movements and you suppress a smile. You strip the shirt and the suspenders over his shoulder and bend down to place tender kisses on his warm, soft skin. You lick along his neck, suck on his jawline, while running your hands down his chest, slowly working yourself lower. You sit down again and drive his thighs up and down with your hands, once, twice.

"Don't be a tease Y/N." he says in a hoarse voice.

You bite your lip and slowly open his trousers. He stands up and takes them off right with his underwear. Sits down again, with a grin on his lips, legs spread. You couldn't take your eyes off his massive, godlike dick. You move closer and before putting him in your mouth you start to lick up and down his shaft, slowly sucking the tip between your lips. You massage his balls slightly with your other hand. Tom's breathing goes faster and he lets out a deep moan when you slap his cock against your tongue, looking up at him.

"You’re doing so good." he exhales, caressing your head.

You try to take as much of it as you can and start sucking easily on the upper half while the other hand is stroking his base. Moaning from time to time, the vibrations send chills down his spine. You slow down and go faster over and over again, your tongue swirling around it as it goes in and out of your mouth. His cock starts to twitch and he releases himself into your mouth pushing your head further down so you have to gag.

"Swallow it all." Tom commands breathless.

You swallow his cum and look up to him, opening your mouth and stretching your tongue out slightly. He's smiling.

"You are extremely obedient and well behaved." You feel flattered by his praise and ask if you can get up.

"Yes, come here." he says softly.

He stretches out his hand and pulls you on his lap.

"We are not finished yet Y/N." he mumbles between your breasts.

Your body is heating up again, a wetness spreading between your tights. You kiss passionately while he kneads your breasts and your bum. Tom embraces you at the hip, stands up and glides together with you on the bed. You lie on your back Tom between your legs his length presses against your belly. He gets back on his knees and pushes your legs further apart stroking his cock. His tip brushes against your entrance. You moan softly and stretch your hips towards him.

"Someone is very impatient." he clicks his tongue.

He slowly teases your hole with his tip over and over again until you let out a frustrated moan. Tom slides into you as he comes down. You moan loudly and bury your hands in his hair. He kisses and sucks on your neck without moving any further. You rock your hips fervently against him. He withdraws and puts his hand on your throat.

"Did I allow you to move?" he asks with raised eyebrows and a grim facial expression.

"No..." You murmur, staring at him as you try to breathe through your nose.

He turns your body around and spanks your bare butt. You let out a heated moan but a smile enters your face as adrenaline pours through your veins.

"Don't do that again." he says sternly and his hand slaps your cheeks again.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." You apologize obediently.

He turns you around, spreads your legs, the next moment he’s back in. He goes out again and thrust back inside you. You let out a strangled scream as Tom thrusts himself into you until he’s balls deep, even he can’t help but groan loudly. He goes faster, one hand resting on your throat keeping you in place and the other on your hip. Every time he brushes your sweet spot, you whine embarrassingly loud digging your nails in his shoulders. He bends back, angles your legs and pounds back into you from above. Tom's new position hits exactly your g-spot, you feel your legs shaking under his grip.

"T-Tom.." your voice trembles, you let out a loud moan.

"How does that feel?" he asks with a satisfied voice.

"It feels so good. Please keep going. Please." you beg him between loud breaths.

He continues punching your g-spot with his huge dick, you feel your hole spasming under his rough thrusts.

"Yes, cum for me." he commands.

This finally sends you over the edge. Your eyes roll back as you scream out his name, your walls clenching around his dick. With one last push he reaches his climax and pours his hot seed into you. The dark room filled with loud, hot breaths. He pulls out of you after a few seconds, your legs sliding to the side. Black dots still dancing in front of your eyes. He bends down and kisses your chest.

"Good girl." goosebumps spreading throughout your body as his warm lips touch your damp skin.

"Can I stay?" you ask somnolently.

He looks at you confused. You feel yourself slipping further into sleep, exhausted after your orgasms.

"Stay here for the night." he says decisively and gets up.

Your eyes close instantly as soon as you cover yourself with the warm blanket and you don’t even realize that Tom has left the room.


End file.
